The Bunker of the Men of Domesticity
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: Castiel has fallen and Dean is determined to prove he wants him around even though he's no longer an Angel, and Cas is determined to make up for all his faults; to make Dean want him around. Series on one-shots from the Man of Letters bunker. Expect fluff, angst, domesticity and smut. Destiel pairing.
1. Chapter I: Adventures in Baking

_**Hello! Some of you may know me from my other SPN story "Highway to Hell" the genderbend one. Either way, hello! I'm back with another one. These are gonna be a series of oneshots, set after series 8. It's basically going to be fluff and domesticity between Dean, Cas, Sam and Kevin... though mostly Dean and Cas. They are set in no particular order and will range from fluffy, to angsty, to smutty. ;p**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading them, because I enjoy writing them; but there's nothing better than writing fluff on your OTP. **_

_**I would like to thank my friend, Gem, who gave me a hell of a lot of ideas for oneshots for this. This story is dedicated to you!**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognise. **_

_** Now... on with the story!**_

* * *

**The Bunker of the Men of Domesticity.**

**Chapter I: Adventures in Baking.**

It's the loud banging that wakes Dean up. He frowns as he slides out of bed, his mind trying to decide whether to lift his knife or not. He decides not to, because only Sammy, Cas and Kevin are in the bunker; they're the only ones that know where it is.

But who would be making _that _much noise? Sammy still wasn't feeling too well and Kevin's not an idiot.

That just leaves…

'Son of a bitch.' He murmurs as he tugs on a shirt and starts padding through the Bunker, following the noises as he tries to figure out what the hell was going on. He reaches the kitchen and he stops short.

'What the…?' He mutters, but not loud enough that Castiel can hear him.

His eyes scan the room. Flour is over the floor and walls, a small pool of milk is on the counters and there are random slices of apple scattered around the rom. And Cas is standing at the counter, his shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and even though his back is to Dean, he can tell he's covered in flour; he can see some of the white powder in his hair.

'Cas?' He calls and his frown deepens when he notices the way Cas freezes, almost worried about getting caught. 'Care to tell me what the hell you're doing?'

Cas doesn't turn around; not straight away. He waits a few seconds, looking down at the counter before he sighs and turns to face Dean, those blue eyes cast down to his shoes in a manner that reminds Dean of a child getting a scolding.

'I was baking.' Cas declares as he raises his head and looks around the room; surveying the mess. He honestly didn't think he had made as much.

He doesn't elaborate on _what _he was baking or _why_ he was baking, so Dean takes a few steps closer, being careful to avoid the egg that was lying smashed on the floor.

'Gonna tell me what and why you were baking, or you gonna make me guess?' He smirks as he looks over Cas' shoulder, trying to see what was so messy to make, but Castiel immediately moves slightly so Dean couldn't see it; whatever "it" was.

'Come on, Cas. I'm not mad or anything, just curious why you've suddenly decided you enjoy baking.'

It's then that he finally gives Cas a complete once over, his eyes raking over his body and noticing his black pants are coated with several white handprints from where he dusted his hands off, or that his shirt had been splashed with milk and egg, and when his eyes finally reach Cas' face, he chuckles.

Castiel is immediately on the defence, 'What?'

Dean shakes his head, that barely there movement that most people would miss if they weren't looking for it. He raises his hand and brushes his thumb across Castiel's cheek, removing the soft yellow sauce that had gathered there before he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it off.

'Apple sauce? Seriously Cas, what're you making?'

Cas clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Dean's mouth where they had settled and he steps aside.

'Pie. I know you like pie, so I thought I'd make you some seeing as Kevin forgot to purchase it on his last shopping trip.' Cas mumbles as Dean surveys the… that's not a pie.

He doesn't say it aloud, because as his eyes flicker back to the Fallen Angel, he realises that he was just trying to do good; he's always just trying to do good; do good for Dean.

'But it seems it is harder than I thought.' Castiel adds and Dean lets out a small sigh of relief; good, he knows this is _not _pie. 'Another thing I can't do right.'

Dean's eyes flash as his head snaps to Castiel and he notices the way he's standing; head bowed and hunched in on himself, eyes cast to the ground and Dean can't take it.

He rests one hand on his shoulder, and with the other he grabs Cas' chin and tugs his head upwards, forcing him to meet his gaze.

There's so much that he wants to say; tell him that he understands his reason behind every act, that he forgives him for everything he wants forgiveness on, that none of this is his fault, but as he looks into Castiel's blue eyes, he realises that, right now, those words would fall on deaf ears. Castiel wouldn't listen; he wasn't ready to listen.

So, instead, Dean just says, 'Look, baking takes practice. Sammy's been human all his life, and he sucks at it. You'll learn; I'll show you.' He mutters the last part, looking him in the eye and hoping Cas realises that he's not just talking about baking; he's talking about everything. He's talking about everything there is to being human. Dean is willing to walk him through it.

Cas doesn't say anything, doesn't make any sign to show he gets the hidden meaning, but when Dean moves his arms around his back, and pulls him to his chest, he makes the move of embracing him back. Something that he's never done before. So Dean just takes that to mean he got the message.

Dean pulls away after only a small moment, clearing his throat and hoping to ease the tension that had just started simmering away around them; mind you, that tension always seems to follow them recently.

'C'mere,' Dean says, walking over to stand by the counter. He cleans the bowl that Cas was using before turning back to look at him when he realised he hadn't followed him. 'I said I'll show you, I'm showing you. C'mon, Cas.'

After a moment of deliberation, Castiel follows, coming up to stand beside Dean and watching as he shows him what to add, when to add it, how to mix it. He tries somethings himself, but mostly Dean does all the work, and before long they've placed the mix in the tray and placed it in the oven, letting it cook.

Dean shuts the oven door, turning around and leaning against the counter beside Cas. He smirks at him, and tries to ignore the fact that his heart beats a little faster when Castiel hesitantly returns it.

He turns his head so he's facing straight ahead, watching as Kevin stumbles into the kitchen, pausing briefly to survey the mess before deciding that he doesn't really want to know. He picks out his cereal and milk before moving out to table with nothing more than a "morning" in Dean and Cas' direction.

Dean gives a small hum as the smell of the pie starts to fill the room, his mouth watering as his stomach rumbles; apple pie for breakfast seems like a brilliant idea. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

He tilts his head back, looking up to the ceiling, trying to distract himself because that smell was _too damn good _and it was taking too bloody long to cook.

But his eyes furrow when he notices something, and he slowly lowers his head and turns back to Castiel.

'Cas?' He questions with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Cas hums, blinking as if just disturbed from his thoughts - which he probably was - and turns to Dean.

'Yes, Dean?'

Dean's eyes flicker back to the ceiling, and he can't stop himself, a full smile breaks onto his lips and a small chuckle breaks free as he shakes his head in amusement. Cas says nothing, but stares at him in the same way he always does; eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and head titled to the side, trying to understand Dean's movements and words; trying to study him and learn everything about him.

Dean finally stops chuckling. His eyes rake over Castiel's face briefly before he turns back to the front and says nothing. He then tilts his head back again and looks to the ceiling once more.

'I'm just wondering how you managed to get pastry mix on the ceiling,' he gives a small chuckle, 'that's all.'

* * *

_**What did you think? Let me know in a review!**_

_**Until the next time, my loves!  
**_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


	2. Chapter II: 'Tis the Season

**_Here is another little one-shot! This one ended up a lot more angsty than I had intended, but I hope you like it nonetheless! :D _**

**_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/favourited/followed this, both on here and on AO3! And thanks to the anon reviewer! It was lovely to hear from you! Glad to know you enjoyed the first one-shot!_**

* * *

**Chapter II: 'Tis The Season…**

'I have never understood the tradition behind Christmas trees.' Castiel mutters as he sits on the edge of the couch, watching as Dean and Sam move around each other in a comfortable manner, as if they were used to this and had been doing it for years. They start to build the tree - a stupid synthetic one. Dean wanted a real one, but Sammy, the nature freak, wouldn't let him cut one down.

'You watched the world for two _thousand _years, and you don't know the tradition behind Christmas trees?' Dean retorts, one eyebrow raised as he gazes at Cas, a small smirk on his lips.

'I said I didn't understand the tradition, Dean, not that I didn't know it. It started when-'

'Yeah, I don't really care.' Dean cuts him off, giving Sam a small bauble to hang up on the tree. It was the first "real" tree he'd had since he was four; his mom always gave him the angel before his dad pulled him onto his shoulders so he could set it on the top.

But ever since his mom died, and John started chasing Yellow-Eyes, it was always just a stupid little tree; branches really that him and Sammy would place their presents under. Dad was never there for Christmas most of the time, so Dean had to make do with what he could.

This time was going to be different; they had the Men of Letter's Bunker at their disposal, it wasn't some cheap hotel that they couldn't really decorate. They weren't useless little kids anymore that couldn't get money (even though _how _they got money wasn't exactly "honest", but who's caring?). Dean was determined to do right by his family; give them a Christmas that they could look back on with smiles.

After all, Kevin's first Christmas by himself last year was either spent with Crowley or on the run. Cas and Dean were in Purgatory. Sam… well, he probably had his little perfect Christmas with his little vet woman, but Dean wasn't going to bring that up.

Even if it hurt like hell to find out his little brother didn't bother to look for him, he did give up a woman who would give him everything he'd ever wanted. After that, he learnt not to mention her; just like Dean made Sam never mention Lisa.

He clears his throat when he thinks of her, trying to rid her from his mind. Because if he thinks on it any longer, he'll start wondering what they're doing right now. Has she met someone; someone who won't fuck her life up? How is little Ben getting on… and shit, he's already done it.

'Dean!' Sammy shouts, bringing him from his thoughts. He blinks as his eyes refocus on Sam, who's looking at him like he's going insane. Yeah, he's got a cheek to talk. Or look. Whatever.

'No need to raise your voice, Sam. 'Tis the season to be jolly and all.' Dean mutters, throwing the tinsel he was holding back into the box. They had raked the Bunker for _hours _trying to find something Christmas-y. They were all for giving up when they finally stumbled upon it.

'You okay?' Sam questions, ignoring the sarcasm and taking it as confirmation that his big brother was most definitely _not _okay.

'Me? I'm _awesome_.' Dean retorts, wearing that stupid smile that he knows everyone can see through, so he doesn't even know why he bothers anymore. 'Got a bunch of Fallen Angels that we've got to hunt down, got to find a way to get them back to Heaven, Crowley is playing Jekyll and Hyde, we're not closer to shutting the Gates of Hell and yeah, I'm stuck in here with people who don't _want _to be here. So yeah, I'm awesome.'

Dean swipes at the box full of decorations, sending the box crashing to the ground and causing the contents to spill out. He turns on his heel, marching from the room and heading back to his own room.

'Well so much for a happy, normal Christmas.' Dean hisses as he drops down onto his bed, sitting on the edge and burying his face in his hands.

He doesn't hear Cas come in, and isn't aware of the fact until he feels the bed dip under the new weight, but even then Dean doesn't look up. Can't face whoever came to sit beside him, can't face himself, can't face the fact that he screwed up. Again.

'Why do you believe we don't want to be here?' Cas questions and Dean is torn between rolling his eyes because that's all Cas cares about - who, what, where, when, why - or to punch the Fallen Angel. At least Dean won't be the one to come out worse for wear this time around; now that Cas can hurt and can bleed.

But he does neither. Can't find the strength to perform a task as simple of eye-rolling and can't bring himself to hurt Cas; he's been through enough. Instead he just lowers his hands from his face, but he doesn't turn to Cas; can't trust himself to turn to Cas.

'Doesn't take an idiot. Sammy would rather be with that Amelia and his precious _dog. _Kevin wants to be home and forget about being a freaking Prophet of the Lord. And you just want to go back to Heaven.'

Castiel says nothing, so Dean just takes that to mean he's got no comeback; he knows all of it is true and he can't sugarcoat it for Dean… doesn't know _how _to sugarcoat things because he's always brutally honest. Damn him.

'If Kevin and Sam truly wanted those things, they would have them. I have known both of them long enough to know that they are both strong people; willing to make anything happen if they want it. They want to be here Dean.'

Dean nods once because this is true. Sammy was a stubborn pain-in-the-ass when it came to getting his way. He'd make it happen if his life depended on it; several occasions it had. And Kevin. The little nerd was determined, he'd give him that, grown confident from running away from Crowley and living by himself for song long. He didn't _need _Sam and Dean's help, Dean knew that, but he stayed nonetheless, obviously because in some way… he _wanted _to.

'What about you?' Dean murmurs, because he didn't hear Cas say he wanted to be here, didn't hear Cas say that he was capable of making things happen if he wanted them to, but he didn't do anything, because he wanted to be here, he liked being here, he didn't want to leave here; didn't want to leave Dean. 'You still dying to return to Heaven?'

He almost says "home" but Heaven isn't Cas' home. Home is here; home is here with Dean. And Sammy. And even little Kevin. Home is here, not Heaven.

Well, that's what Dean is hoping.

'Yes.' Castiel replies and Dean feels his heart clench, not really sure how he ever let things go this far, why he even asked that question because of course Castiel wanted to return to Heaven. Why would he want to be powerless and full of _feelings, _when he could fight tooth and nail to go back to Heaven, so he doesn't have to live with the "mudmonkeys".

'I left a lot of corruption up there, Dean. I have to find a way to make it right; it is my fault my brothers and sisters fell; were cast out like Lucifer was.'

Dean gives a humourless chuckle, 'Funny how you only clean up your mess when it suits you; when it's in Heaven; when it's to help the brothers and sisters who fought against you at one point.'

Dean doesn't know why he's saying this, on Christmas fucking Day of all days, but still, it needs to be said apparently.

'But when Sammy and I ask for help, _beg _for help, suddenly it's too much. You disappear.'

'Everything I have done has been for you.' Castiel snaps, standing from the bed in his anger; it's such a human movement that Dean's momentarily stunned. Or it could be that Cas doesn't even mention Sam - just says everything he did was for him. 'I'm sorry if you think otherwise, but my motives were never driven for _my _benefit. Fighting Heaven, Raphael, siding with Crowley for the souls, running from Levithans in Purgatory, running with the Angel Tablet, all of it was for _you_. And the sad thing is, I keep making stupid mistakes for you, even though the sentiment is never returned.'

'Never returned? Who constantly disagreed with Bobby and Sam whenever they said you were siding with Crowley? I made myself look like an idiot when they were proven right because I didn't want to believe it. Who spent _all _of their _goddamn _time in Purgatory looking for you? Only for you to let go of my hand when I got to the portal.' Dean can't remember standing from the bed either, but suddenly he's standing in front of Cas, looking down at him and he's thankful that he's actually that bit taller, because he's sure he'd be backing down from the look on Cas' face alone. 'I _try _to return the sentiment, Cas, you're the one that keeps pushing me away!'

Dean turns away from him, looking over to his stack of vinyl, but like normal he doesn't feel nervous about turning his back on Castiel, no matter how harsh their words are getting. He always finds that strange; there was a time he didn't feel safe turning his back on Sam, but he's never felt that way with Cas. No matter what he learnt about him, or what new scheme he was up to, he's never felt unsafe around him; in fact, it's usually quite the opposite.

He knows that last sentence sounded pathetic and needy, but maybe that was how he was feeling. After all, Cas had no right to say that he never tried to be there for him; to do things for him. That's all Dean can think of now, making sure Castiel is all right. But Cas can never accept that, never listens to his advice; heeds his warning. He was not about to be portrayed as the bad person… he's always just accepted that role, but not this time, because it wasn't true.

He hears Castiel sigh.

'I said I wanted to return to Heaven, Dean, I never said I wished to stay there; I never said I didn't wish I was here.' He declares and even though Dean doesn't turn around, doesn't even _acknowledge_ that he hears his words, he continues, 'You said we were like family once. I still believe that our bond is here. It may be a little unstable, but I know you still trust me; forgive me even.'

Dean finally turns around when Cas scoffs at the end, as if he doesn't believe his words. Or that he can't understand _why _Dean forgave him, and Dean can't help, because there _was_ something shouting at him not to trust Cas again and he just couldn't listen to it, had to shut it out and lock it by because he knew it was lying.

Neither of them say anything else, because as the lock eyes they just know that yeah, things aren't the same between them anymore; things aren't like what they were when they first met. Betrayal and lies have ruined that, but Dean would be lying if he said that he didn't like this better. Neither of them had the other on a pedestal now; both of them knew the other's flaws. Knew that, like Dean and Sam, their weakness was the other. Knew that this was more than what they always say it is.

Dean - as usual - is the first to clear his throat and look away.

'Should probably get back to Sam and Kevin.' He says and Cas nods, following him out of the room without another word.

Dean will never understand how one minute they can be that tense and vulnerable with each other, then suddenly back to this, but he doesn't really mind; makes things easier when he's in front of Sam and Kevin.

Dean says nothing to Sam or Kevin as he reenters the room with Cas shortly behind him, just walks back over to the tree and picks another decoration over the box he had spilt, though Sammy had set it upright again.

Before long, the tree has been decorated and there's only one more thing left to do.

Dean holds the angel in his hand, always favouring them over the stars, but only because that what Mary had liked. Angels are watching over you; if only she knew.

He looks down and smiles at it, a small, barely there tug of his lips before he clears his throat and looks up to the other three. They're expecting him to put it on, but Dean bites his bottom lip briefly before extending the angel to Cas.

'Want to put the angel on the top? It's kinda like helping him get home.' He says, watching as Cas furrows his brow, before relaxing and breaking into a very small, but very visible smile as he reaches out and takes the angel from Dean's hand.

'I think he's already home.' Cas says softly before he stretches up and places the angel on top of the tree, turning back to look at Dean the second he lowers his hand.

'Yeah, maybe you're right.'

* * *

**_What did you think? Let me know in a review!_**

**_Until the next time!_**

**_~Charlotte.x_**


	3. Chapter III: Shield Me From Pain

_**A little more angst, because it's the second most fun thing to write after fluff! Maybe tied with smut! xD **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! I liked writing and I really want to see this in canon, or some sort of variation of it, because I want to see how Castiel deals with seeing either Sam or Dean getting injured and not being able to heal them.**_

* * *

**Chapter III: Shield Me From Pain.**

A part of him had expected it to happen sooner or later. After all, Sam and Dean Winchester attract death like a magnet attracts metal. But what he doesn't expect is the harsh shock of reality; the painful reminder that he has fallen; that he was powerless, weak. Useless.

That's a shock to the system.

Though, still not a big a shock as watching Dean crumple to the ground, his breath caught in his throat as he grabs the spot where that Demon stabbed him.

Cas freezes. He doesn't move as Dean finally hits the floor, doubling over on himself as he puts pressure on the wound. Doesn't move as Sam rushes over to Dean, kneels down and takes Ruby's knife and rounds on the Demon, chanting the exorcism backwards so it can't leave its meatsuit. Doesn't move as Sam drives the blade into the Demon's heart and watches as it dies, as the shocks run through its body and crumples onto the floor.

It takes Sam falling down beside Dean, trying to help him before Castiel finally thaws out. He tightens his hold on his shotgun, but the second he's kneeling beside Dean, it's on the ground and forgotten.

'Dean. Dean.' Castiel murmurs because he's been through so much with Dean Winchester already; watched him survive Hell, stop the Apocalypse, defeat the Leviathans, fight in Purgatory. He's watched Dean Winchester succeed in everything he does, and he's not about to let him die because a Demon stabbed him. 'It's going to be okay.'

He reaches out and presses two fingertips to Dean's forehead, like he's so used to doing, and he waits; waits for his Grace to pass through his fingertips into Dean and heal him. And he waits. And waits. But after a moment, he realises nothing is happening. He doesn't feel the hum as he uses his powers, doesn't feel the relief at watching Dean's face get colour again.

Then it hits him. Hard.

He's Fallen. He doesn't have Grace to use anymore. He can't heal Dean anymore.

That's when the first tear falls. Truthfully, he's still relatively new to this whole "feeling" thing, and most of the time, his feelings are so on edge that anything can set him off. But _this_, this he is sure counts; that they won't make fun of him this time round.

Even though he knows nothing will happen, he gently starts to brush the back of his hand against the side of Dean's face. Not trying to heal him, because he now knows that he can't, but it's just to offer him that reassuring touch. That's what human's do, right?

He's vaguely aware of Sam muttering about going to bury the bodies, but he doesn't turn to say "okay" or move to help him. He looks down into Dean's green eyes and another wave of emotion crashes down upon him.

'I failed you.' Cas declares brokenly and he sees Dean's eyes flash, and watches as his mouth opens but instead of words coming out, a stuttered cough breaks free instead. Along with a trickle of blood that Cas knows is not a good sign. 'I couldn't protect you. I'm never able to protect you. I always fail you, Dean.'

He doesn't seem to be able to stop, even though he can see in Dean's eyes that Dean wants him to stop. It isn't until Dean's hand grasps ahold of Cas' wrist, gripping hard that Castiel finally falls silent and studies Dean's face with a small frown.

Dean opens his mouth again, but it closes as second later as his eyes fall shut and his head lolls to the side.

Castiel presses two fingers to his neck and sighs in pure relief when he still feels a pulse.

He turns his head and looks over his shoulder, 'SAM!'

Cas turns back to Dean, standing up before leaning down to try and pull Dean up, but he knows he can't do it by himself now, he doesn't have the strength. He needs to wait for Sam, who hurriedly runs over to him and pulls his big brother from the ground and carries him to the Impala.

Castiel slides in beside Dean as Sam goes into the driver's seat and definitely breaks the speed limit to get his brother to the hospital, all the while listening to Castiel praying for Dean to be all right.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Dean needs to go for surgery, Sam had expected that. Castiel had not. Not really anyway. Well, he did, he just hoped Dean wouldn't have to have surgery. He should've known better.

Both Cas and Sam go into Dean's room the second he's out, but he's still under; sleeping and Sam excuses himself because he didn't get around to hiding those bodies and they can't risk them being found. So, he goes back and deals with that, trusting Castiel to not leave his brother's side and to call him when he wakes up.

Sam knows Cas will do the first, but also knows that he'll forget the second. He still hates using cellphones, and Sam knows he'll just be so happy when Dean wakes up that he'll forget all about informing him. Sam can live with that.

It's an hour after his surgery that Dean finally wakes up. The gentle fluttering of his eyes, a small groan and Cas is out of his seat and standing beside him, looking down at his face as he watches Dean blink the blurriness away and come to his senses.

'I'm so sorry, Dean.' Cas says the minute he gets a small grin from Dean, which immediately turns into a frown at Cas' words.

'What?' Dean mumbles, still not one hundred percent but slowly getting there; having to get there quick to keep up with this Fallen Angel.

'I couldn't protect you. I failed you. I'm sorry, Dean.' He repeats them over and over again, and after the third time, Dean can't hear it anymore because in the end, Dean's sure he's let Cas down just as often and just as hard.

He grabs ahold of the tie that sits crookedly around Cas' neck and tugs, and because he doesn't have his Angel strength, his body falls with the movement until Dean's lips are pressed against his and then he just doesn't care about protesting anymore.

It's a brief, hard kiss that has only one purpose; shutting Cas up and rendering him speechless long enough for Dean to say something.

'Shut up, Cas.' Dean mutters as he pulls away, and desperately tries to ignore how _chick-flick _this whole moment is. Even with the scar that's going to adorn his belly from where he was stabbed by a Demon; even with that, it's still such a chick-flick moment. 'It's called being human for a reason. You can't just touch someone and knit them back together. Hell, I know how hard is it, with every time I've watched you get bloody and beat up, and you were a freaking Angel of the Lord back then.'

Dean gives a chuckle, but he stops short because it gives him a soft, throbbing pain that he'd rather not deal with.

'But I'm still-'

Dean cuts him off by crashing his lips against Cas' again, his hand tightening around the tie and just to make sure he gets the message, he nips Cas' plump, lower lip before he pulls away.

'I swear, say "sorry" again, and I'll put you in a hospital bed as well.' Dean growls, before releasing the tie and letting Cas straighten just before the doctor walks in and starts to tell Dean how things are looking with him.

And if, when he gets out of hospital two days later, he's a little smug around Castiel, well, he's allowed to be, because the Fallen Angel hasn't said the word "sorry" to him ever since.

* * *

_**Review and let me know what you think! :D**_

**_~Charlotte.x_**


	4. Chapter IV: A Little Game

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! This one was inspired by a gifset going around tumblr (for the life of me, I can't find it or who made it!) but I loved it so much I had to add it to this little series of one-shots! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter IV: A Little Game.**

It starts off innocent enough. Cas hasn't a clue about boundaries and just lets it slip: 'I still have your underwear, Dean.'

Dean's face heats up straight away; Sam chokes on his coffee; Cas has no idea why what he just said is wrong.

And after that statement, that's when it all starts; their little competition. And all because Dean replies with the first thing that pops into his head.

'Yeah, well I still have your virginity.'

Sam is completely embarrassed now, and mutters something, or just coughs before he stands from his seat and has to refrain from _running _from the dining table.

Cas just stares at Dean, eyes narrowed in they way they always are when Dean silently presents him with a challenge; almost like when Sam and Dean start their stupid pranking war, except it's never pranks Dean and Castiel pull on each other. It's deeper. It's seeing who will break first; will beg first.

So far, Dean's never won.

But this one… this new contest of seeing who's took the most from the other… Dean feels he can win this.

He half expects it to start right away, with Cas offering his counter there and then, but of course, Castiel never plays like that. He holds back and holds back until Dean's _almost _forgot all about it, then he'll play his card, taking Dean by surprise that he's got nothing to say and admits defeat for the time being.

But he's not going to let that happen this time. He has a list a mile long.

It isn't until the next day, when Dean, Cas and Sam are out on a hunt that Cas counters Dean's statement.

'I have your soul.'

And in a way it's true; Cas held his soul in his hands, used his Grace to knit it back together; used it to heal his broken body. He gently placed his soul back into his body and brought him back to life. Dean couldn't argue with that. Cas _did_ have Dean's soul.

But Dean has something bigger and better of Cas'.

He readjusts the grasp on his machete blade and with a powerful swing, hacks the Vampire's head off. Four bodies in two days; Dean knew straight away that this clan of Vampires weren't going to be moving on to another town after that.

He turns to see if there were any other Vamps around, but they had got them all, between them they had killed the coven and Dean would sleep peacefully knowing they wouldn't harm anyone else.

Dean turns his green stare onto Cas and smirks at him.

'I've got your Grace.'

Dean thinks it might be seen as a low blow, bringing up his Grace when he doesn't have any now; thinks he might be sleeping alone tonight, but Cas just huffs and re-holsters his blade before turning and leaving to get the shovel from the Impala.

And Dean knows he's won that round.

He knew he would. Dean was the only thing on God's green earth that had a little of Cas' Grace now; has the proof of his Grace - that he was knitted back together by the Angel, that he was yanked from Hell by Castiel - on his left shoulder in the form of a handprint.

Dean's smirks widens and when he turns he can see Sam shaking his head; maybe in embarrassment or just at how _stupid _and _childish _his older brother was being. Dean shrugs at him, and turns back to Cas, who just narrows his eyes at him and throws one of the shovels at him.

Dean almost chuckles; clearly Cas is pissed at not winning straight away, and Dean realises Cas has no idea that Dean has made this list and been adding to it from the first time he realised he felt more than friendship for the Angel.

Castiel wasn't going to win this one. Dean knows it.

It continues for near enough a week. Cas coming up with something, a small, barely there smirk on his face because he think he's _finally _won, but Dean just comes back with something that has Cas huffing and storming away.

Dean always has a victory smirk in those moments.

But Dean also knows Cas is an insistent bastard and isn't going to give up. Not until he wins. And after the second week, Dean's almost giving up and letting Castiel win because the things they are saying are getting either too damn dirty to be said in front of his little brother, or too fucking soppy that he's almost sick.

Then he thinks of all the times that Castiel has won after only a few hours and realises this is the longest Dean has ever "won" and so, he doesn't give up just yet.

But he guesses it was always inevitable. That Cas would win. Because Cas always wins, and it's not because it's such a _chick-flick _thing to say that Dean doesn't reply, it's because it floors him so completely, and he realises that it's definitely a hard thing to get and especially harder to keep; almost impossible to _want _to keep it. And that's why he hangs his head when Cas finally says it, because truthfully? He can't think of anything that's Cas' that's harder to get.

'I have your heart.'

Dean's glad Cas had the decency to say this when they're alone in their room; he thinks he may've died if Sammy heard something like that; even more so when Dean doesn't protest to it.

The minute he hangs his head, Cas knows he's won and he walks over to stand in front of Dean, tucking two fingers under his chin and tilting his face upwards. Dean's eyes flicker up to those bright blue ones and he has a moment to just look at them, before Castiel's crushing his lips against his and he's lost.

With a soft push on his shoulders, he falls back until his back is against the soft mattress and Cas falls with him, his tongue swiping his lower lip, insistent and demanding and Dean parts his lips with a soft moan.

But before Dean can enjoy it; really enjoy it, take it further than making out like teenagers, Castiel is pulling back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

He's barely a breath away, and Dean could totally just lift his head and close the distance, but he knows better. So he just lays there, waits with ragged breath to see why Cas stopped.

'You could've won, you know.' He whispers and his lips graze Dean's and he nearly whines. Nearly in his mind, anyway. He does in Castiel's. 'If you had said the same.'

And before Dean can feel annoyed at that; before he can protest or say it doesn't mean the same, Cas is pressing his lips to Dean's again, and all thoughts that Dean having Cas' heart (even though he's not sure he can claim that he does) is bigger and better that Cas having Dean's flee from his mind as Cas nips at his lips and grinds his groin into his, and dammit, who the hell cares who took more from the other? Because Dean knows that whilst they may be different, they still mean the same.

And he's _totally _not some chick in a rom-com movie, but he can't help but feel a teensy-tiny bit like one with the knowledge that he has Castiel's heart, and that Cas has his.

But in the end, even that thought doesn't matter, because Cas is impatiently pulling his shirt over his head, and God, he's lost.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! Let me know in a review! :D**_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


	5. Chapter V: Clean Up Your Mess

_**Back for another fic of shameless amounts of fluff! There is also a reference to one other one-shot (the one called "'Tis the Season" it's in here, Chapter 2 I think). It doesn't matter if you haven't read it, but just incase you want to know the "incident" mentioned, well, you know where it is! **_

_**Thank you for the reception for these fics too! Really means a lot to me! ;D**_

_**Now, onto the fic!**_

* * *

**Chapter V: Clean Up Your Mess.**

Dean's doing the dishes. At least that's what he's _supposed _to be doing. It's a little hard to concentrate, now that Cas has walked into the kitchen in the Bunker, wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and started pressing kisses to the back of Dean's neck.

'If you're not going to help, go away.' Dean declares as he picks up another plate and rubs the cloth over it, spreading the soap and water, some of which splatters onto his hands and even onto his shirt. He places the clean plate on the rack to dry later, but Cas quickly picks it up after disentangling himself from Dean and starts to dry it with the towel that he pulls from its resting place over Dean's right shoulder.

'That's more like it.' Dean murmurs in agreement, a small smirk on his lips as he picks up Cas' favourite coffee mug and starts to give that a clean. He hands it to Cas the minute he comes back from putting the plate away in the cupboard and from the corner of his eye, watches as he carefully dries it.

'So, apparently we're getting closer to tracking down Metatron and finding a way to raise the Angels back up.' Dean opens before he winces, because yeah, that was just as smooth and discreet as he wanted it to be. Yeah right.

He notices Cas freeze for a split second before he turns away and goes back to hang the mug up on the holder on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Dean doesn't turn around, but knows he's standing there, with his eyes closed and maybe a frown on his face or even holding back tears, because it doesn't take this long to put away a silly little mug.

'It's a good thing,' Cas eventually answers, and Dean hears him clear his throat before he answers. Finally hears the distinctive sound of ceramic hitting metal, then hears Cas' bare feet pad back across to stand beside him - he had developed a thing for walking around bare footed, always said boots or socks felt confining - and takes the next dish - a bowl - from his hands. 'I'm sure my brothers and sisters will appreciate it.'

Dean nods as he picks up another bowl from the sink - Kevin really loved his cereal - and says nothing as he starts to wash that too. He thinks about saying nothing else, letting it slide because he _really _doesn't want to talk about this, not when things were finally going good between them, but he knew he'd have to have it eventually… and better later that never, right? At least he knows where he stands after it.

'What about you, though? You appreciating it?' Dean finally gets up the nerve to ask, and his green eyes meet Cas' bright blue ones as he hands him the bowl.

Cas says nothing as he takes it from Dean, starting to towel it dry and he drops his gaze from Dean's, focusing solely on the task at hand.

He still hasn't said anything by the time he turns and goes to place the bowl in the cupboard.

'I still haven't atoned for all my mistakes,' is his answer and Dean swallows hard, because he knows what that means. Any time he takes about seeking forgiveness for his actions, it always leads to them same destination; returning to Heaven to do it.

He hums in response instead, because he's learnt his lesson. Don't argue with Cas when he's determined to do something. It only pushes him further away, and if he plans on leaving again - though he _always _leaves, doesn't he? - it's best just to keep silent and appreciate whatever time he has with him now.

But it's a little hard to do it, when Cas' arms comes around his waist again, his chin finding a resting place on Dean's shoulder and he turns and presses a kiss to Dean's jaw. Dean's tempted to shrug out of it, because yeah, it's hard for him to accept these acts when he knows there's going to be a time when he won't have them anymore, but he doesn't. Like he said before, appreciate it whilst he has it.

'I think helping my brothers and sisters return to Heaven will do that; helping them return home.' Another kiss is pressed softly to Dean's jaw.

Dean's heart swells, but he can't get his hope up yet. Cas is getting better with his "people skills" but hell, sometimes it was hard to be _one hundred percent _sure about what he was saying.

'Is it still home to you? I know at Christmas…' he trails off at the end, because they've reached an agreement not to bring up that incident at Christmas, but it was sort of necessary at that moment.

'No.' Cas answers straight away. 'This is my home. _You _are my home. If we manage this, I may go back but I have no intentions of staying. Not anymore.'

And with that, Dean finally turns in Cas' embrace, wrapping his still wet hands around his neck and entwining them in his hair, and Cas would protest because it's turned out that he's quite fussy about his hair, but Dean is pressing his lips to his and any and all thoughts of how his hair is _ruined_ just flees from his mind, and he kisses Dean back with as much passion as he can muster.

Then, when Sam walks in the kitchen, running a hand through his sleep mused hair, they finally break apart. Just in time to see Sam roll his eyes and hear him mutter about his stupid brother and his stupid Angel being in stupid love as he heads for his cup and fills it with coffee to wake himself up.

And Dean just grins and tells Sam to shut up, before he turns back and returns to cleaning the dishes, with Cas helping him dry like before. But he can't deny that it feels like a fucking weight has been lifted off his chest with the declaration from Cas that _he _was home. Not Heaven.

Dean Winchester had found someone who loved him enough to call him home.

So, yeah, maybe his ego did get a little stroking then, but he had to face it, if anyone was able to stroke his ego nowadays, it was Castiel: ex-Angel of the Lord.

* * *

_**So, there we go! Hope you enjoyed it! I really LOVE writing fluff for these two! **_

_**Don't forget to let me know what you think and that! And if you want to more about updates and such, I have a Facebook Page, so you can like that and I post all my info there. And I also have a tumblr for posting a LOT more updates on the writing process too; both links are on my profile, down the bottom. :D**_

_**Until next time! **_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


End file.
